


~My Lucifer is Lonely~

by LoneBone, MothyMints



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Petco interactions, M/M, Rabbits, What's Tord? I don't know myself, tags will pop in the more I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneBone/pseuds/LoneBone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothyMints/pseuds/MothyMints
Summary: Tord tries to make a monster experiment after being ordered to by his boss. Just a heads up, the keyword is 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Dødsønske

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord 'adopts' a bunny to experiment on. It doesn't go to plan.  
> Well, since when did his plans go the way he wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will include gore (in later chapters), trauma, murder, and generally some dark stuff. Please go read a different and better fic if you get triggered by some of this stuff.

𝘋𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 15𝘵𝘩, 11:27  
𝘐’𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘣𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵. 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘛𝘰𝘮, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘦’𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦. 𝘓𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺. 𝘐𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘴, 𝘌𝘥𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘢𝘵𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦, 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘭. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘱𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘢 𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘵. 𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘸.  
-11:34

Tord closed the worn, red leathered journal, clipping the golden lock and setting his pen between his teeth. He looked back to the small purple-ish substance in the glass vial. His silver eyes narrowed into a squint at it, grabbing an eyedropper and sucking up a few drops. He pushed his legs to the ridge of his desk and pushed, sending his swivel chair to the other table behind him. The Norsk was pretty quick to set up his microscope, dropping the substance onto the glass square. He added another carefully, sliding it under the lens. He peeked an eye through it, examining what was there and what was moving. He grabbed a clipboard nearby and grabbed his black ink pen. He started writing down what he saw, as he did every other day.

Tord has been working on his little project for about three to four months now. He had done piles of research the first month and was very sleep deprived. The actual creation of the product was harder than he first thought. But with how far the man has come, it’s been worth it. He pulled his eye away and looked at what he wrote down. Nothing has changed from yesterday. He got up from his chair in disappointment, going to the control panel of his entire lab and opening the door. He stepped out, immediately shutting it again, hiding itself perfectly from unwanted company. He sat on his bed and groaned, hiding his face in his hands before looking at the many hentai posters streamed across his bedroom walls. A sudden wave of tiredness hit him like a semi truck. The tired man took off his red hoodie and quickly got situated in his bed. Reaching over and pressing a certain little blue button on his alarm, it immediately shut the lights off. It didn’t take long for the norski to fall asleep. Before he did though, he took a final glance at his wall. 

“I think I’ll call it dødsønske...”

Tord’s alarm woke him with the same chipper tune. Seven in the morning. He groaned and rolled over, lazily slapping his hand on the alarm to shut it up from going any longer than needed. He sat up and stretched, tired gray eyes adjusting to the dim lit room. The sun was just starting to poke up from the horizon, thankfully no one was awake so he took this as an advantage. He slapped his hoodie on, went to brush his teeth before grabbing a cigarette and his trusted “RL” lighter. He lit it once he stepped outside, his eyes dilating to the orange and blue sky. He hopped in his car and drove to the nearest pet store. He didn’t feel much remorse about doing this. He’s done it multiple times before. He inhaled the smoke before rolling his window down a bit and exhaling it out. It was for the sake of science, after all.

He pulled into the parking lot of the store, grateful they just opened a few minutes ago. He locked his car and dropped his used cigarette, stomping it out before entering the automatic door. The workers looked at him. They must have not been expecting customers this early in my morning. He walked up to one of them, putting his hand in his pocket. 

“Are rabbits sold here this early? Or do I have to come back later.” For some reason, he was a tad nervous about being there so early instead of harming an animal which unfortunately made his accent just a tad thicker. The worker raised a brow, not quite catching on what he said because, well, his accent. 

“I'm sorry?” 

Tord rolled his eyes, “Rabbits.” 

The worker gave a thumbs up before making a ‘follow me’ motion, beckoning him forth. Tord did as obliged and followed the worker through many aisles, eventually ending up at the section where the pets reside. All of the bunnies were fast asleep, some cuddled close, some strayed far apart from one another. He eyed a specific rabbit. It looked healthy, almost perfect. White pelt, a few light grey spots around it’s right eye, tips on the ears, arms and tail. Tord pointed at it. “I want that one. It looks heal-cute! It looks cute.” The worker seemed tired as fuck since it was, as previously mentioned, seven in the morning. It seems there were no fucks to be given by her.

“Alright. You want her info sheet?” Tord simply nodded as the worker gently picked the bunny up, placing it in a simple cage. It looked more like a jail cell. He followed the woman as she stuck a paper on it and carried it to the front counter. “You just want her? Nothing else, like a cage, toys, food, nothin?”

Tord panicked, quickly making up a lie on the spot. “I’ve had rabbits before, I got what I need already.” 

Thankfully the women believed him. Telling him how much the rabbit costed and so on. He paid with a couple twenties before grabbing the cage and walking out the store. He had a twisted grin, thinking about how it’d look like once given the experiment he worked so hard on. He set the rabbit in the passenger seat. The ears twitched and it hopped around the cage, no longer feeling the warmth of her cage mates. But interest spiked about the scene around her. 

Tord started to head home. In his mind, debating on when the show would start. At night or perhaps now? That’ll be a question for later. After a few minutes he got to the house, stepping out and grabbing the cage. Locking his car, he walked back into the house stealthily. It was a good thing the trip wasn’t too long, so no one was quite awake yet. If someone was, there was a pretty good chance they were laying in bed looking at their phone. He creeped towards his room, slowly shutting his door and setting the cage down without much care. He opened it and sat on his bed. The bunny slowly hopped forward towards the exit. It looked around before looking at Tord. The poor thinghopped towards his foot and sat on it. He raised a brow as it stayed there. He bent down and picked it up, looking at it intently. He had to admit, she was quite cute. But he couldn’t let that get to him now. The Norski didn’t pull all-nighters reading countless articles for no reason. He decided he would do it later in the day. But for now, he had to keep the poor bunny hidden from the rest so they don’t question what happened to it. 

As the day went on, he was very good at hiding the fact he was hiding an extra animal in the house. Before anyone had woken up, the man had given the rabbit some lettuce to nip on while he shut the door. Ringo knew what was up, considering the fact she kept meowing to get into Tord’s room. Everytime the Norwegian heard her, he’d pick her up and take her into Edd’s room, or elsewhere in the house. Otherwise, his plan was going about successfully. Around six in the afternoon, he went back to his room, grabbing the cage and swiftly going into his lab while shutting the door behind him. 

Tord set the rabbit on the table, getting in his swivel chair merely just to toss himself to the other table. He plucked the serum out of the vile holder. Shoving himself back to the original desk, he dragged the cage closer to himself. He opened the cage but before he could do anything, he flinched as a glass shattered behind him, causing the experiment he’d worked so hard to spill on his rough hands. He cursed out loud with a short but stressed 'fuck', feeling it burn into his skin. He flipped around to see the grey tabby looking down at the shattered glass. 

“I closed the fucking-!” He cursed, quickly getting up from his chair and running up the small stairs to the sink, immediately trying to wash off the now neon purple liquid. He cursed in his native tongue, washing off what he could. His skin was badly burned through, and god it was nasty. He immediately labelled it as a 3rd degree burn, with the pain it couldn't have been anything less. He grunted in pain, taking notice that some of the liquid absorbed into him. He stopped the water, rushing into a nearby cabinet. Grabbing the disinfectant, he immediately started pouring the whole bottle on his damaged hand. His lengthy groan was more adjacent to a scream, holding in what he could as his limbs shook to the bone with pain. “Fuck fuck fuck-” He started to wrap his hand, not knowing why the hell it burned him but not the multiple containers it was stored in. 

Meanwhile Ringo and the rabbit were becoming friends on the table. 

Once his hand was wrapped, the fiery inferno of the burning sensation had died down. He was scared for his hand, no doubt some scarring would be permanent in the future. He held his own hand, grabbing the rabbit and yanking it away from Ringo. “How did you get in here din jævla gnager!” He glared at the tabby feline, making her cower away and sit down. The rabbit squirmed in his uncomfortable grip, wanting down. It wasn’t quick before the rabbit had bitten his finger to get him to release, which it worked. Tord hissed, all the anger in his chest flaring up and wanting to kick the little shit across the room and into the sharp edges of his desk. But he kept himself under control as he looked at a few drops of the liquid on his table. He eyed the droplets before looking at the white pelted animal. He snatched it, placing it on the table firmly. His damaged, right hand held the head back so no biting would occur while his other grabbed her front paw and placed it onto the drop. Steam rose from the paw as the rabbit squirmed to get away. Though once he did let go, it backed up enough to slip off the table. Tord watched the rabbit, continuing to back up away from everything and trying to stop the burning itself. Ringo began clawing at the end of Tord’s jeans in an attempt to tell him “You’re a bitch.” Tord snickered as he managed to get the bunny back into her cage and locked it. The man grabbed Ringo almost too forcefully and once the lab door opened, tossed her out and yelled at her to scare her off. Luckily, it worked. He closed the lab door for the bunny to suffer while he was debating if he should go to the hospital to get his hand treated. Maybe an ice pack would work. 

As the sky became darker with a dusk blue, his stomach churned. He could no longer hang out with his friends because of the uncomfortable position he had put himself into. Tord went back to his room, Matt questioning if he was okay as he held his gut. The Norsk didn’t respond to the ginger as he just shut his door and quickly locked it behind. He laid down on his bed, and instead of a tingly sensation, a burning hot, searing pain shot through him like an electric current. He started sweating like crazy, his hand hurting more. But what was different was the fact his other hand started to throb with hurt too. And as if his suspicions couldn’t have gotten any worse, his skin had changed to a dark, almost black hue of violet. His eyes widened as his vision went hazy and blurry. Not slightly. It became worse by every second that ticked by slower than melting ice. “Hva faen?” He closed his eyes in general as it felt like he was just starting to black out. He couldn’t think straight. His ears were ringing with that high pitched frequency, he heard a ripping sound and felt very claustrophobic almost immediately. It was only for a second though as it was quickly relieved from something.

Tore was out of his mind for a few minutes. He was only woken up by the feeling of his stomach growl. He cracked his eyes open, his vision looking a lot brighter than usual. He sat up and whipped his hand to his head but was quickly pushed to fall back down on the floor. Why? Well he didn’t expect his hand- no- claw to be so large. Speaking of large, his hands have become bigger then his entire head, razor sharp claws at the end, his sleeves were torn to shreds, his arms were longer then they probably should’ve been on his body, and hunger pierced through him like a needle through felt. He panicked, scrambling up and almost falling over due to the heavyweight his new, somewhat scaly arms had cost him. His burn marks were gone too. Somehow, he had managed to grab a mirror from his bedside table. Gazing into the somewhat dirty mirror, white, pupil-less eyes stared right back at him.

“WHAT THE FU-”


	2. Redd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short only because I don't know where to go off at this point and schools been on my ass lately, i'll try to get back to writing more

Tord could feel his entire body shake from fear of himself. He had no words at the moment. He felt tears well up. “No no no no no no-” His tears fell, quickly realizing how red they were. He quickly soon realized that it wasn’t any normal tears. It was blood. He backed up from the mirror, stumbling on his own feet and falling backwards. His stomach once again growled. Tord couldn’t think nor move. He was completely frozen in fear. He clenched his fists, stumbling up to his feet. His legs were shaking.  
He stumbles to his lab, struggling to close the door behind him. He looked at the torn up rabbit cage. Empty. Thank god his lab wasn’t a mess. But that was the least of his concerns. He went through his clipboard, trying to look at the notes he wrote down earlier. This shouldn’t have happened. This isn’t the monster he wanted. He wanted an animal, a beast, not a demon from hell. He continued to let his unusual tears fall from pure fear. He looked around, another wave of pain going through his stomach to his head. His mouth watered, smelling out his own roommates. He fortunately had enough self control to get out of there. He left his lab, not bothering to shut it behind him but instead opening his window. He immediately crawled out, seeing his neighbors house and the woods in the back. His senses spiked, being able to hear and smell everything. He crawled out of his window, shutting it behind him. Another wave of hunger. It was getting on his nerves. Tord began to run towards the woods, his body naturally going into a four legged motion even if his arms were longer and bigger. Little did he know, it left prints.

Tord smelt all the different wildlife, the scent of meat making his stomach go into spikes of pain more. He quickly sniffed out the largest animal he could find. Which was a deer. Perfect. He climbed up the tall trees and jumping from one to another. He got closer to the scent, once seeing the moving body drink from a tiny stream, he drooled. He’s never felt this hungry, and it's the first he’s ever wanted something alive. Let alone deer in general. 

The poor deer didn’t see the giant hurling mass come for it. Tord jumped from the tree, basically propelling himself off of the stump and knocked the deer down, probably breaking a rib or two. It squirmed, trying to get away. But Tord was stronger. That's when he lost control of himself. Holding it from it’s neck, he took one claw and dragged it down it’s stomach. Grinning as the scent of blood filled every sense he had. He continued at that, now repeatedly striking that area. Making blood gush out and move onto the floor and his claws. Some got on his cheek, using his new snake like tongue to lick it off. Another wave of pain but worse. It wasn’t long before hunger got the best of him, going straight for his stomach and ripping it apart, quickly eating the poor thing. The deer died very quickly so eating it would be easy. He ripped the stomach open, eating all of its organs quickly as the hunger that had hurt him so bad died down. The more he ate it, the better he felt. Once satisfied from the carcass, he stood back up. Wiping his mouth from all the blood, he looked at the mess he had made. He felt himself almost shrink, and suddenly the taste of blood wasn’t as sweet and satisfying as before. Now starting to gag. He bent over, the smell of death overwhelming him. 

That night he was vomiting in the toilet for about an hour. The other three thought he got very sick, offering medicine but he declined. It took awhile for the taste to go away, pounding orange juice to get rid of the taste. He took a shower shortly after and it wasn’t his usual hot showers. It was almost like showering in ice. Just to numb himself. He sat down, letting the cold water hit his head and have his horns droop. He looked at his hands, completely fine and normal. Just as before. Now he was just worried how far he’d get lost in the spirling cycle of uncontrollable hunger. He stood up, turning the shower off. Tord took his towel and only bothered to tie it around his waist. He laid awake in his bed for hours before he actually fell asleep. The memory of what he’d done wouldn’t leave him. Surprising enough, he didn’t have any nightmares. Just blank silence.


	3. Gjenoppretting

Tord woke up the next morning, having a fever straight away. Probably food poisoning. His eyes squinted from the linds that decided to shine right in front of his eyelids. He groaned, rolling over to his side. He laid in bed for another few minutes before getting up to get medicine. The minute he stood up, the headache started. Oh boy was he in for a ride. He stumbled his way to the kitchen, going through the medicine cabinet trying to find a specific bottle. A certain voice startled him, whipping his head around to see a certain patch of orange.   
“Hey Tord, you don’t look so hot, you okay?” The ginger had freckles littered all over his body, wearing a black tank top to show off the ones on his shoulders and his arms. Tord took a second to respond, still waking up from himself.   
“Uh. I think I have food poisoning. Do you know where the pills are?” Tord shut the medicine cabinet, leaning against the counter as his skin got more and more pale by the minute from the uneasiness from last night. Matt hummed.  
“I think Tom used the last ones. We can go get some if you really feel terrible?”  
“How would Tom use the last ones? He hasn’t been back in months from his stupid thing. But whatever, yeah we can get some.”  
“Hey! It’s not stupid, he’s helping alot of people.”  
“To stop his alcoholic tendencies.”  
“Just- Come on, i’ll take you. Maybe go try and look better.”   
Tord nodded as he made his way back to his own room. Considering it was quite early in the morning, Edd was still asleep and Tom’s room empty. 

He went through his closet, grabbing a tight black shirt and black jeans. E-boy much? He did his hair a tad more, his skin pale and his stomach sending strikes of pain through his entire body. Everytime he glanced at his hands, he’d feel uneasy. They looked small. Only because they were so severely enlarged the last few hours. Once he looked decent, he made his way out of the room. His stomach was cramping for food and rest, but he denied both.   
Matt came back into the room, blue jeans instead of lavender sweatpants, his tank didn’t change but he now had cat eyes and his hair was more neat. Way more neat. He was almost jealous of how normal he looked compared to him. Afterall, he could feel himself sweating in his own clothes. Matt gestured forward, grabbing his own keys from a tiny table.   
Once the two were outside, Matt pressed a certain button on the keys that made the lawn open up. A light purple car popped up from a panel, then closed right back into the normal lawn. They got greedy over just one car, so they managed to get their own and find extra space. It's their logic, if they had any at all. Matt unlocked the car and hopped in the driver's seat, Tord going around and sitting in the passenger. The minute he sat down on the fuzzy white seat, his stomach calmed down, but his head pounded. The norwegian slumped into the seat, closing his eyes as he saw colors flashing and creating symbols that have never been made. He felt the car start up and pull out of the ‘driveway’, immediately passing out in the comfortable seat. Matt looked over at him, smiling softly and continuing to drive. 

Once they were at the store, Matt gently nudged Tord awake. Said man flinched awake, looking terrified just for a second before realizing where he was. He looked around to see themselves in the parking lot. The two got out, thankfully hiding his slight stumble when coming out. The two entered, Tord’s eyes immediately soaring in pain from the bright lights. He winced, immediately covering his eyes and groaning. Matt looked at him worriedly. “Tord? Are you okay?”  
“Im fine. My eyes just hurt is all.”   
“You can close them, just grab my hand.”  
And Tord did so, trying to avoid making his body go under any worse trauma. He grabbed Matt’s hand, the feeling of another human was almost surreal. And making him realize that no, his normal hands aren’t small. It did feel nice to just walk in darkness though. Matt eventually got to the medication aisle. He found certain medications that could help. The ginger looked over at him, “What are all your symptoms? You might need to take several.”  
Tord’s heartbeat rose in panic. “I- um. Eyes are sensitive, my stomach hurts, I'm sore, and I feel weird about hands.”  
“I...Imma ignore that last one. But gimme a second to look. Stay there.”  
Matt let go of Tord, grabbing different bottles.

Meanwhile Tord grabbed his own arm, trying to forget what happened. He didn’t know what he had. Probably side effects from the experiment. Speaking of, what ever happened to the rabbit? He did contaminate the being, but now it’s gone. No trace. Only a ripped up cage. He remembered the burn. When he got it on himself, it burned. He checked his hand, only to see burn scars. Why did it heal so quickly? Why did it burn through him, why did it burn 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 him? He felt the sweat drip down his forehead. Lots of sweat. But he felt cold. Cold sweats. He huffed, hearing Matt make a quick happy noise.   
“Hey, I got two stuff that will hopefully help you. I'm sure you wanna leave, but is there anything else you want? Candy, drink, food-”  
“No food. A drink would be nice though.”  
“You want cola or something else?”  
“Vanilla coke.”  
“Alright.”  
Matt dragged Tord to the counter, looking inside the mini cooler and grabbing a bottle. He put the items on the counter, having the cashier glance at Tord’s condition. She didn’t say anything, but just did her job. Matt paid, asking Tord to hold the bag as Matt continued to drag him.   
Once they were back in the car, Tord started ripping open the bottles and took the pills, popping open the soda and downing it. Matt just...stared. Concerned, confused, and very worried. But just drove him home as Tord read the labels. 

After about an hour after taking the pills, he felt somewhat better. Still pale and sweaty, but he managed. The only thing he wore now was his shorts, just sweating too much to be comfortable in his bed. He has the covers ripped off and the window next to him locked. He stayed in bed for a while until the afternoon. He could feel his body tinge with every hour that passed. The fact that midnight was growing closer and all he was doing was lay in bed, not trying to find a solution. So he forced himself up, opening up his lab and shutting it behind him, making sure that the asshole cat didn’t slip in. He stumbled to his table, looking at his notes to see if he had made any about a cure. But nothing. And terrified to do more things to himself, his original test subject was gone and he had no way to try and figure out a cure. He groaned, thinking about getting more random animals to test on. Infect them, then cure them. But he already had limited money for the supplies to make the actual substance, let alone getting a rabbit. How was he to get more things to help him? He had to probably steal or make his own things, as much as he already did. But where was he gonna get his very specific chemicals? He sat down. He opened his journal, started to document all of his symptoms and how he felt. He immediately stopped when he saw his hands starting to talk a dark purple color.

“Fuck. It’s only sunset.”


End file.
